


Morphine Leads To Romance (who knew?)

by Yoursaltness_and_TheMemeQueen



Series: Yoursaltness' Shit [5]
Category: Marvel 616, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: @marvel writers...let them date..., Bcus I'm the author aka GOD, David Loves Tommy, Fluff, High on morphine trope, Hospitals, I did., Injuries but low key, Is that how u use it???, Kiss th boy....., M/M, ROmance....., Tommy Loves David, Tommy is insecure, Who knew that getting high on morhphine and admitting ur feelings would be so good????, some verryyyy light angst.. kinda, thinkfast- freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoursaltness_and_TheMemeQueen/pseuds/Yoursaltness_and_TheMemeQueen
Summary: David gets injured and high on morphine and admits his feelings, ofc, romance happens. -Ester





	Morphine Leads To Romance (who knew?)

“Is anyone… there I…” Davids voice was raspy and worn out, tired and bleeding.  
“Prod’gy to team… Need help…” He pressed softly on his ribs and, ow! Yeah they were broken… probably had a punctured lung, and too many cuts to move. He tried to regulate his breathing as much as possible.

“David?! What’s your location. David.” Tommy’s voice, he loved Tommy’s voice, it was always so nice, rapid yet soothing, he wanted Tommy in that moment, his throat felt dry and speaking was harder than it was a few moments ago.

“Lo.. I-I’m at.. I..” He vaguely heard chanting in his earpiece, some part of his mind registered it as one of Billy’s spells. He wanted to close his eyes so bad, he couldn’t though, _don’t fall asleep David. Wait for Tommy, he’s on his way… right? Yeah, just, stay awake_. David felt a pang of pain in his stomach, vaguely registering a wet feeling. _Ooh, that’s not good_

“David? David!” Tommy, that was Tommy right. He was the speedster kneel next to him and smiled, or at least tried to.

“David, you shit don’t you fucking die on me. David! Stay awake, come on please, please.” Tommy was visibly trying to slow down his speech.  
David felt warm arms around him and involuntarily shivered, he didn’t notice how cold it had been before.

“Oh god… I- I- you mean so much to me I careaaboutyouandloveyousomuchpleaseIwasgonnaask you to...”

“Thought.... Yo-you didn’t.. Do…” David said, smiled, and then promptly passed the fuck out.

***

Tommy was speeding back in forth in the hospital room, David had been out for three days. A broken leg, both arms fractured, stab wound in stomach, 4 broken ribs and a minor concussion. He stopped and looked at his sleeping friend (crush, well more like guy he was hopelessly in love with who was oblivious to it)...

God… He looked so peaceful, not at all like when he’d woken up for the first time in the hospital, strong enough to scream from the pain, kick with his good leg and and freak tommy.

The paced a little more and sat down on the terribly uncomfortable hospital chairs. God, he hated hospitals. He looked at Davids hand and held it, softly, trying not to wake up the genius.

“Hmm?” Tommy looked up at the sound of David’s voice, the genius blinked slowly and smiled at him, Tommy sighed in relief.

“Heeyy, yer cute.” His voice was slurred, and he was very much high from the morphine.

Tommy froze “Uh, what?”

“Cuuute, did the dic send ya t’ keep me comp’ny? Y’r a cute nurse...” his eyes were still halfway closed

Tommy stared at him, visibly shocked. “Um, no,I-I’m Tommy.”

David opened his eyes a little more “Ahh, yer the reeaally hot fast one, an’ the funny one” David giggled a bit and Tommy liked the noise quite a bit.

“Uh, yeah.”

“Toommyyy, Tommyyyy yer eyes are like… Gemmsss, have I gott’n to re-kiss you yet?”

“Whoa! You don’t I mean- No.” The speedster had no idea what to say, normally David didn’t compliment, at least not like that,it was always friendly, and he was pretty sure David was not intersted in him.

“But yer lips always look so soooffft, I reeaaally like you, I like yer face… and yer voice… I think.. Im looove ya. Love that face… A good face… hasome.” David said, trying to sit up.

Tommy laughed nervously and looked away, reminding himself that once when Kate was high on morphine she had an existential crisis on spongebob, and that David probably didn’t mean what he said.

“You’re not too bad yourself, nerd.”

“So I hav’n’t wooood ya yet?”

“You don’t want to.”

David frowned in confusion “Yeah I do! Iiii luv youu… Yer th Spock t’ my Jim” David pulled Tommys hand to his lips and gave what was supposed to be a kiss.

Tommy laughed a bit “ _I’m_ spock? _You’re_ the nerd!”

“Yeah but I wanna be Jim so” he slurred smiling.

Tommy stared at him and smiled softly. “Uh. You should- you should sleep I mean you’re really injured, the doc said a bunch of mumbo jumbo about rest… or whatever.”

David was out when Tommy finished. He sighed. _No way David meant that, he’s too smart you’re an idiot. It was the drugs. It was.. Just the drugs._

***

David woke up to find Tommy asleep in the chair next to him, hunched over hand over Davids fidgeting slightly in his dreams. He smiled down at their hands and gave a slight squeeze, which woke Tommy up.

“Hey, you’re up. Are you still high?” Tommy was avoiding looking at him, and David squinted.

“No.. Why, did I say something bad? Oh god did I start ranting about the philosophy of sitcoms?” At that Tommy looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a smile “No, but _what_?”

“Nevermind..”

“The philosophy of sitcoms?”

“Shush, I have broken ribs don’t be mean.”

“You’re such a nerd.”

“Okay,if it wasn’t that, what was it?”

Tommy stopped smiling and looked away.

“Tommy, please talk to me, what’d I say, did I say something about someone?”

Tommy turned a bit pink.

“Oh. Di-did I… Did I tell you how I..?”

“You were high, you said stupid stuff.”

“Tommy, did I tell you that I love you?”

“Stupid stuff. You were high I know you didn’t me-” Tommy was waving his hand in dismissal, blushing and he looked dejected.

“Whoa, hey, I _did_ mean it. I do lo-”

“No you don’t.” his eyes were looking elsewhere and David thought, for a second, of the look on Tommy’s face when he rescued David.

David grabbed Tommy’s arms and pulled him over weakly, until they were face to face.

“Tommy Shepherd.” He said softly, “do _you_ love _me_?”

Tommy tensed, obviously planning an escape, and David, tired of the circles they had been dancing around for weeks, realising that Tommy was actually flirting, decided to not think things through too much, and take a page out of Tommy’s book.

It was a soft kiss, or at least, it started out soft, Tommy suddenly was kissing back quick and intense, holding David and pulling him close.

Tommy pressed himself against David, and David arched into the kiss and slung his more damaged armed over Tommy’s neck.

The kiss was passionate and full of words neither had said and had wanted to, and David would’ve stayed like that forever, if he didn’t run out of breath and pulled away with a little gasp. Tommy was slightly flushed and lips were kiss swollen.

“So… I guess we’re..”

“Dating” David finished for him, smiling.

Tommy smiled back, and kissed David again.  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is a bit ooc!


End file.
